With the ever-increasing risk of acquiring the Human Immunodeficiency Virus and other blood-born infections, a need exists for a reliable, easy-to-use and cost effective safety syringe that minimizes the exposure of the healthcare worker and patient. A multitude of proposals have been made in the field. However these generally exhibit disadvantages such as requiring both hands of the healthcare worker to operate and/or having a high manufacturing cost. The cost of medical care in impoverished third world countries has resulted in the re-use of disposable medical equipment, often without adequate sterilization. In light of the high incidence of HIV and related illnesses in these countries, this situation is unacceptable. Patient education is often not optimal, and the unsophisticated patient is more likely to accept re-used equipment. Available mechanisms to render syringes non-reusable have been found to be expensive and some are even made re-usable by the determined user.